A normal Life Sort Of
by JelliWarrior
Summary: A kids neo life. Please no flaming, as it is only my second fic.
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T own any neopets rights or Viacom (EVIL!!!!)... sadly... I want to get rid of NM. Oh well.

A Normal Life... Sort of...

One day a kid name Liquid was walking around neopets one day.

"I hate this new mall. Why did they have to go and ruin it by making new currency? I mean, Np is good enough already!" Said Liquid. "I know what you mean" Said Bellie, the Green Quiggle. "Whatever. Ever since Viacom became the mayor, it stunk. Meh. Anyways, you wanna get a new Stock? I heard MYNC is doing great, itll be my treat. I just made 50000 np off my last stocks!!" "No thanks." "Whatever." 

Walking off, Liquid saw the girl he liked. "Hhhhi... Mmmmina." "Hi Liq." Mina Replied as she continued talking with Qwin. "Sup Qwin" Said Liquid. "Sup Liq." Said Qwin, pretty much ignoring him. "So guys." Say Liquid, trying to start a conversation. " You going to the next rally? Were fighting for better Neopets rights." "Hmph. Neos have enough, what do you think they need?" Said Qwin. " Hmmm, I dont know, maby the ability to get a JOB!?!" Replied Liquid. Qwin just stared at him mesmerized at his "Dumbness" After, Liquid went off to his friends from his last school, aka his BFFs, Kev, Khan, and Jak.

After that, it was off to his videogame creation. To create the ultimate videogame, THAT IS MY DREAM! was his motto. After working hours each day, it was in beta and online, and Millions of Nps had been donated to his cause. He was almost to national gaming, and world history. MANY loved the game, some hated it. Hate mail came to him daily, Praise mail hourly.

His only response was "This is my normal Life... Sort of...". As he worked, he listened to his favorite songs. All in all, he liked his life. until...

This is just my opening, PLEASE dont yell at me saying it is too small, i didn't have time to write more. Also, Qwin, Mina, and Liquid are based on real people that ACTUALLY do what i said. Inclduding the liking part. Guess which one is me?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own neopets/viacom, blah blah blah, Ect. I wish i did, but I don't.

One day while on his e-mail, Liquid saw a e-mail from a crazed fan. The email was fairly simple.

Dear Liq, ('How does he know my name?' Thinks Liquid)

Watch out. There is a new Evile on the loose. ('Why did he spell evil wrong?')

Watch out.

(' What? No Signature? Rip-off...')

"Oh well. Ill just reply and ask what this 'evil' is..." Said Liquid

**Computer: This Email address doesn't exist!!**

"Thats odd... Hey! Bro? You there?" "Yeah what do ya want?" Shouted Liquid's brother. " There is some error or something with my email. It says someone that emailed me 5 seconds ago doesn't exist..." "Thats odd... Oh well. Ill just see... Nope, it wont work. Just forget it man."

"Whatever. Let's see what is up today.. **Click** Oh no.. BLAZER! Slugg is in jail again... Oh well. Look up the jail he's in." "GOT IT!" Walking out into the day, Liq sees the dictators of his town, the school teachers. Shoot. Running to the GT hideout, (Green Tiger) He gets his gun.

" For no homework!" Yells Liquid, running outside. He starts shooting the homework that flies through the air. Running , he goes to the Jail (**Cough** School C**ough**) To save Slugg. Blasting the doors open with the the special **dynomite** Blazer made (He is the pyro).

'Thank goodness we have you, Blazer' Thought Slugg as he hears the noise from the explosion. Running down the halls, dropping the smokebombs Blazer gave him. Running twords there captivity center, the "Study Hall" Taking the special Slugs Slugg made for him, he shoots the lock and yells "BACK UP!"

CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHAGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER

Mwahwahha. How you enjoy and watch for my next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own neopets or viacom. Sadly. Note: For people who don't know, slugs are another word for bullets. Onto the story.

"FREEZE!" The Police yell as Liquid turns around. "Dang. I have gotten caught, and by the NPPD(Neopets police department)" He thinks. "Put your weapon down." The NPPD more quietly say.

"Alright, but if they ask, you told me to do this." Liquid says as he drops his bomb on the ground and it explodes. "Next time, word it better." He says, sticking his tounge out and blowing away the door with his explosive Slugs. **'BANG' **"Yes! I'm saved!" Shouted a high-pitched voice. "Umm, who are you?" Replied Liquid. "Wolfe. Halee Wolfe." Replied Halee.

"Dang..." Thought Liquid. "Come on. Take this Weapon, we have to save my friend, Slugg." "Umm no, no going to happen." Replied Halee. "Oh come on.. I just save your life. Pleaseeee?!?" "Whatever. I'm not going to kill anyone. Don't worry, there nitrondis Shots. (Invention by Slugg, causes the people to freeze and faint. Known famous.)

"You know THE Slugg, the Alchemist of GT?" "I'm Liquid... I'm the Freelancer oft the group." As if shot by a nitrondis shot, she fainted. "Son of a... Oh well. Ill hide her in..." **BLAM! "NPSWAT! DROP THE WEAPON!" Yell**ed the NPSWAT (Neopets S.W.A.T.) "Shoot!" Thought Liquid "Why the SWAT? Why not the gosh darn FBI? Those I can handle. Oh well. Im gonna need to get this over fast..." As quickly as a bullet can fly by, Liquid threw a smokebomb. Floating quickly through the air, Liquid blew-up every lock he saw, not knowing if its bully or nerd. Yelling to everyone "GET OUT NOW", Liquid ran and blew the wall down. jumping like crazy, and running to GT hideout.

TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP

6 days later...

Blinking, Halee awoke. "Where am I?" "GT hideout" Replied Liquid. "You fainted after I told you I knew Slugg, Blazer, and I'm Liquid." "Dang. So many amazing people in one room. I hope I can help"

NOT A CLIFFHANGER NOT A CLIFFHANGER NOT A CLIFFHANGER NOT A CLIFFHANGER

In the close future, I will add guests. Feel free to Submit your names in the review, I might decide to add.


End file.
